


light a fire in my heart

by moon_hedgehog



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, squint hard enough and you'll realize it is probably.... fast & furious au or smth, summary says it all tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/pseuds/moon_hedgehog
Summary: sometimes people need to make out on their sports car hoods.





	light a fire in my heart

Edward moans into the plexus of their lips, pulling his partner closer by the neck with his left hand, almost painfully digging his nails into his skin. His partner has nothing against it – just as well as against the fact that a nuclear-red Ferrari of thousand dollars creaks under them: these are such trifles. Like playful glances they exchanged before the beginning of the race. Like a short “let's see who's gonna beat who” thrown by one of them with undisguised sparks of anticipation in the eyes.

Not trifles begin when, after a distance in a certain number of kilometers, adrenaline in chest still seethes; like a bonfire that has barely begun raging or the afternoon sun donning a laurel wreath. Every racer in the world knows that after a good run you need two things. A – a partner. B – a certain amount of time. What happens next is a tale heard by all and every; even by small bands of running away from their strict mothers, impatient to peep at the races hooligan children, poking their fingers at a “happy couple” afterward and hooting them to seek for a secluded place.

Henry has a partner. But time is sorely lacking. Therefore, he desperately clings to their kiss as to the highest form of ecstasy at the moment, however feeling Edward's hips pressing against his lower abdomen. It's never enough, for he always wants more, although both understand should they stay there for more than five next minutes; both will be searched and hunted by the whole family, armed with pistols, bikes, and cars. This doesn't prevent both from wrinkling each other's clothes in folds, clinging to each other's hair and nibbling each other's lips, exchanging saliva and blood.

For a split second, Edward pulls away: in his eyes – the sea and Henry suddenly chokes on him like the very first time.

“Still I won,” blond purrs with a squint, instantly pulling his boyfriend back into a new kiss.

Heck. He's right. He's right and they both know what does that mean. The stake was on possessing the body (and soul, and heart, because these things are indivisible) of another for a whole new day, from dawn till dusk.

Henry smirks, thinking about it. Well, he's ready to trample his pride in mud if that means appeasing the person with whom they're now kissing under the scorching sun, on a hood of a nuclear-red Ferrari.


End file.
